


burn down in flames

by iheartdilfs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up, Fiction, I'm Sorry, Love, M/M, Misery, My First Fanfic, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Pain, Sad, Short One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartdilfs/pseuds/iheartdilfs
Summary: short story about dreamnotfound based off grenade by bruno mars.ps: you have to listen to the song to understand some of the details in here :) enjoy
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 7





	burn down in flames

“NO YOU FUCKING DONT GEORGE, THAT IS NOT HOW IT WORKS.”

“YES I DO FUCKING LOVE YOU CLAY I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR YOU AND YOU DO THIS SHIT?”

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN? I HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT GOOD TO YOU, GEORGE. DONT PULL THAT CARD.”

“CLAY I HAVE BEEN SUFFERING SINCE DAY ONE. WHAT DID YOU EXPECT RUSHING INTO A RELATIONSHIP LIKE THIS? DONT BE A FUCKING IDIOT.” 

“george, you-you said you loved me.”

“clay i-“

“you’re a liar cause you never, ever, EVER FUCKING DID.”

“clay that’s not tr-“

“enough of the bullshit george.”

clay walked away, tears streaming down his reddened face. this isn’t anything new. he had been fighting with his boyfriend for weeks, caught him cheating, been manipulated to stay, he went through it all. 

he realized he had been nothing but a toy, something for fun. he got in his car and drove away in silence. tears blurring his vision as he sped through the large city.  
-  
he remembers meeting george,

“hey, george right? nice to meet you i’m clay.” he sweetly said. 

“hi clay, very nice to meet you too sir.”  
-  
he remembers their first time meeting up,

“GEORGE!” clay screamed as he jumped into his best friend’s arms, both males were crying with excitement.  
-  
he remembers their first date,

“george, i really do like you. you’re an amazing person and i enjoy every second we’re together.” he said while running his hands through his (soon to be) boyfriend’s hair and staring into his eyes under the stars.  
-  
he remembers their first kiss, 

“george, is it ok if i do something real quick?” he asked while leaning in. george nodded shyly and leaned in too. the fireworks above them made the scene more dramatic and romantic. george’s eyes were wide open.

why were they open?  
-  
but worst of all he remembers their first fight and when he caught george with someone else,

clay walked into the small apartment he shared with his boyfriend. he had been gone for a few days to visit his family and spend time with them. he was excited to come home to george, he missed him more than anything. he walked quietly into their bedroom to see george lying with someone. they were both fast asleep so clay just closed the door and ran out crying.  
-  
he had loved george with his everything. he tried his best to be there for him no matter what and promised to stay loyal. god, he would even die for the man. he gave george so many chances just to be tossed aside like some piece of garbage. 

...but he would still do anything for george. he loved him too much, even though george wouldn’t do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is my first time writing anything and it’s just a taste of what i do. i want to show how u write and everything before writing any full books. hope you enjoyed and please don’t bully me i tried :)


End file.
